Jimmy Tells True
by DDGame
Summary: Jimmy has a crush on Cindy, but doesnt know how to explain it to her.
1. The Beginning

Jimmy Tells True

Chapter 1

As the sun grew bright I felt that I had to tell Cindy the truth.

"Hey Jimmy are you ok," Carl said as he got is inhaler out and started inhaling and exhaling. Yeah it's just that… "Just what," Sheen suddenly said.

"Nothing you wouldn't under stand," I said as we walked down the main road of my street. Just then out of nowhere Vortex and Libby came near me.

"Good after noon ladies," I said nervously. "Hey Jimmy," Cindy said as she looked at me like I was attractive. So… "Shh," Libby said as she handed me a note. "What's this," I asked but suddenly they were gone.


	2. The Note

Jimmy Tells True

Chapter 2-The Note

"Hey Jimmy what's the note say," Carl said as he pictured himself riding a llama. "I don't know," I said as I looked at the note. "Well read it," Sheen said in a loud voice! Okay Sheen God you're really getting on my nurves!

As I opened the letter I thought about Cindy's beautiful eyes and the warm texture of her skin.

Dear Jimmy,

Meet me at the Candy Bar at 6:00p.m before closing.

Love,

Cindy Vortex

"Hey Jimmy are you okay," Sheen asked as he looked into my eyes.

"Yeah," I said. "Where am I," I asked? "Your in your house," Carl said as he sat down on my living room couch. "How did I get here," I asked. "Well first you fainted then your dad picked you up and after that you were here," Sheen said with an ultra voice. "That's wired," I thought. What time is it," I asked as I sat up? "It's 5:57 Carl said as he started playing with Goddard. "Oh no," I said in shock.

"I'll be right back," I said as I ran out the door and straight to the Candy Bar. "What's his problem," Sheen asked?

To be continued… Next chapter Candy Bar Business

Author's note: I own everything that's good.


	3. Candy Bar Business

**Jimmy Tells True**

**Chapter 3 Candy Bar Business**

**As I ran past the streetlights of Retroville I thought about the note that Cindy Vortex gave me. " Did Cindy Vortex have feeling's for me or no," I started to think, but before I could think of one sentence I was at the Candy Bar.**

**"Welcome Jimmy, You know that were closing in one minute," The Candy Bar man said. "Yeah I know, but have you seen Vortex around here," I questioned.**

**"Yeah, she's around back waiting for you," Said The Candy Bar Man.**

**But before I could leave the Candy Bar Man started singing Cindy and Jimmy sitting in a tree K-I-SS-I-N-G. "Save it for the critics," I told him.**

**I ran outside and past the ally that was in the back of The Candy Bar.**

**As I ran something caught my eye… it was Cindy Vortex.**

**"Hey Cindy," I said nervously. "Hey, Jimmy I've been meaning to ask you something," Cindy said as she walked toward me.**

**"What," I asked. "Jimmy, I like you and I think you are really sexy," Cindy said as she started kissing me.**

**"Let's go to my house," Cindy said as she pulled me out of the ally.**

**"Wait, I got a better idea I said as I went into the Candy Bar to us the phone.**

**"Hey, do you know that were closed," The Candy Bar Man said.**

**"Hey dood, did you remember when I said I don't care," I said as I pulled the phone off the hook. " That's it I'm calling your parents," The Man said.**

**"Fine I'll pay you five bucks if you shut up about this," I told him as I dialed my home phone number. "It takes more money to use the phone and tell me to shut up," the Man said with an angry look. " Your pushing it," I said with a quiet voice. "Fine ten bucks final offer," I said seriously. "Deal," The man answered.**

**Just then my mo Judy picked up the phone, Hello honey," My Mom said in a sweet, but angry voice. "Hi, um can I please go to Cindy's house for a sleep over," I asked in a sweet voice. "That's wired, but okay just swing by here and get your pajamas okay love you bye. "Okay, here's your cash," I said as I looked into his ugly and evil eyes. "Hurry up Jimmy its getting late," Cindy said in a sweet voice. "Okay coming," I said as I walked by the counter that showed all the flavors of ice cream.**

**Thank you? I think that this was my longest fic, since everyone was supporting me to make a longer fic. Thank you**

**Authors Note: I own everything that is good!**


	4. The Sleep Over

**The Sleep Over**

**Here's another chapter Of Jimmy Tells True, it's been along time since I've been on here, and everyone has been a great reviewer and telling me to write ****more, so I'm thankful for that… well here's the story.**

* * *

**I ran out the door and took Cindy's hand, "Hey Jimmy, I'm love you," Cindy said as we ran as fast as we could. I then looked at Cindy "I love you too," I said in a lovable voice. A minute later we were t my house, I then ran into the house with Cindy waiting outside. I ran up the stairs to my room and snatched the pajamas that were set out for me on my bed, and then left the house with silence. "Hey Jimmy, I invited some friends over to my house, is that okay," Cindy said as we started to walk to Cindy's house. "Sure, but who," I questioned as I looked at here. Cindy then faced her house, "Nick, Libby, Sheen, Carl and some other people", Cindy said in a very nice but very occasional voice. We then arrived at Cindy's house, "That's cool," I said as walked into her house. "Are they here are ready," I questioned. Nick then walked down the stairs, "Score dude," Nick said as he looked at me with two thumbs up. Libby then came behind him, "Hey, what are you two love birds doing down here, the party's up stairs," Libby said with an R&B accent. **


	5. The Ending

**Cindy I then ran up the stairs with smiles on our faces, we had loved each other and never knew it. "Hey Jimmy, do you want to go out," Cindy questioned as we looked in each other eyes. "Cindy, I would love to be your boy friend," I said as I put my lips towards hers, and gave her a French kiss. Sheen walked towards Libby, "you know, we could be doing that right now," Sheen yelled as he faced Libby. "Shut up Sheen, and anyways, why would you want to do that, Libby asked as she faced Sheen. "Well, umm," Sheen Muttered silently. I then walked into Cindy's room, with Cindy behind me, and stared at Nick, "Hey can you put a slow song on for you know," I said as I pointed at the couples in the room. Nick then took out a record underneath his Disc Jockey table, "Sure thing Neutron," Nick said as he put the record into his Disc Jockey Machine. Nick then put his lips over the microphone, " This song is for the lovely couples in the room," Nick said as he pushed play. A slow, soft song then played, Cindy, me, Sheen, Libby and other couples were slow dancing as it started. It was a loving night; nothing could stop the love in the room. This was a happy ending for Vortex and I….**

* * *

**Special Stuff: Journal/Diary Notes:**

**Dear Journal,**

**Cindy and I are the most popular couple in our school, I'm smart, and she's smart. Cindy and I ran for the election, I was President and she was Vice… Mostly everything is going our way, ha ha. Hopefully we don't break up, because we in a lot of things together. **

**From, **

**Jimmy Neutron/ Smarts **

**

* * *

**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today, Jimmy and I went swimming, and guess what, I found, some abs. He's fine.**

**If he got a nice tan, everyone would be over him. One day we went to the movies, we saw a romantic film, and he put his arm around me, and we then kissed when there was a kissing seen. I know it might be old school, but he's a great kisser. **

**From, **

**Cindy Vortex/the cute one**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey I thought it was kind of a greatidea if I made the Diary/Journal thing at the end so that it would be kind of what they think of each other, and how they feel. So, I'm probably be doing this in all my stories now.**

**From, **

**Westcoast**

**

* * *

**


End file.
